worldembryofandomcom-20200214-history
Amami Riku
' is the story's protagonist and a high-school student who lives with his father, Daichi and stepmother, Shizuru. He was in love with Shizuru's younger sister, Amane, but she is presumed dead two years ago in a fire at Kazama Hospital. He receives a text message from her phone address and goes to the place of her death, starting the story in motion. After sustaining a fatal wound from a Kanshu, Neene turns Riku into a special Kanshu that can retain his own consciousness as long as he has a Jinki. His Jinki, gained through Yohei's sacrifice, takes the form of a chainsaw-like sword with trigger grip. Despite his desperate efforts to keep Neene out of harm's way and public knowledge, F.L.A.G. eventually sets its sights on the young hybrid and puts Riku under custody, only for the two of them to escape with the director as hostage. However, the Source of Infection appears before them shortly afterward and takes Neene. Riku then disappears. He reappears in the battle of the rubble tower only to disappear again for three months in the aftermath, reappearing in a cocoon of light. In his Jinki user form, Riku retains his white hair and markings from his kanshu transformation; due to multiple sightings, the online community has started to call him "Suraga". Background Early Years Eight years before the story, the Sasamori sisters, Amane and Shizuru, moved in with Riku after his mother died of heart failure and their father died. He was friends with Youhei, whom he met in the hospital, and Tougo Kazama, who he once shoplifted with. Some time since then, Yohei transferred to another school and Tougo became hostile with him due to an incident and they started to fight. He eventually grew jealous of Tougo's brother, hospital director Haruki Kazama, because of his close relationship with Amami Amane. On the day before the fire, Amami gave him a birthday present, the cell phone he uses, and he confessed his feelings to her. She told him she would respond in one day, but during the fire, Amane's spirit appeared, telling him she would disappear as Amane Sasamori and asking him to forget about her. When the fire was over, they found a large amount of blood belonging to her. When others began spreading rumors, he acted violently and lashed out at them and was suspended for two weeks. During this time, Tougo transferred out of school. The Hospital When the story begins, Riku receives a mysterious message from Amane's cell, with the message, "Come find me", along with a picture of her standing in front of the hospital. After rushing to the hospital, Riku meets Arisugawa Rena, and childhood friend Takebe Youhei. Kanshu attack the building, and he finds himself surrounded by Kanshu, with absolutely no idea of what is happening. After being saved by Youhei, who leaves to hunt the remaining Kanshu, he is again saved by a cocoon, or embryo, which he brings home. He wakes up in the morning of the next day, and due to the memory lapse caused by the Kanshu, forgot about everything. He leaves the cocoon at home, and goes to school. However, during class, he feels like he is forgetting something very important, and, due to the cocoon's prescence in his mind, he remembers everything. He rushes back home, in fear of Shizuru being attacked, to witness the birth of Neene. Soon after, he once again meets Yohei, and, through his questions, reveals that he had resisted the memory lapse and remembered everything. However, before he can get a proper answer, Neene is kidnapped by Kanshu and he is left with fatal injuries trying to save her. Neene turns him into a Kanshu to save him but he lost his ego temporarily. Yohei manages to snap him out of it, but he's then struck down by Kanzaki and taken to F.L.A.G, where the chairwoman tries to find out about how he was transformed and promised him a cure. The Source of Infection appears in his mind and shows him what they were planning, and he broke out just as Takao Ryuusei attacked. During the subsequent fight scenes, Yohei comes across Takao and battles him. After sustaining heavy injuries from the fight, Yohei decides that he will save Riku at all costs and gives Riku his Jinki Core in order to prevent him from transforming into a Kanshu. However, losing his Jinki core means that Yohei will turn into a Kanshu as well, and Riku is forced to kill him. Originally planning to escape with Takao, Yohei's death and sacrifice drives Riku to attack Takao. He barely wins with the help of a surprise attack with Neene. The next day, he breaks down crying at the train station after Shizuru completely forgets Yohei, realizing that he is truly gone. Rena then reaches out to him and brings him to the Annex Division. F.L.A.G. When they arrive, Rena challenges him to a match. He throws the match by fighting halfheartedly the entire time and so he was left to train under her. Weeks pass and once the start of the semester comes, he and Rena are paired up as class representatives. Shizuru eventually brings Neene to the school because she couldn't keep her at the hospital anymore. The Kanshu, attracted by Neene's presence, attacks the school at sundown. He can't bring himself to kill a person who has transformed into a Kanshu and Rena steps in to save him. He witnesses the infected's girlfriend go into a catatonic state and learns about the Lost Rebound. To avoid further Kanshu infection, he starts a fire to evacuate the building, thus luring all Kanshu in one place for easier extermination. More Kanshu appear, and he gathers the resolve to kill one Kanshu when Agatsuma Yui and Neene were threatened. Unfortunately, another Kanshu blindsides him, driving Neene to activate her C.A.G.E. to wipe it out. Rena witnesses this and drags them away from the scene before they arre spotted. After listening to his story, she challenges him once again, but Neene protests to having her "Mama" and "Papa" fighting. The pair soon meet Joe and Clara and begins investigating the 'Seizure Circuits'. During this time he learns of his identity as "Suraga" and encounters the The Source of Infection again, who informs him of Neene's true nature. When he blames Riku's slow growth because of Yohei, Riku snaps and attacks him, with Joe and Clara joining in soon after. The Source of Infection withdraws after giving Neene more memories, but Riku accidentally sees Rena's blank memory; it turns out that she is a Lost Rebound. He offers her his hand, telling him that they are companions, but she turns him down. He realizes that he isn't deceiving others, but himself. Riku's father arrives soon after and he decides to let Neene grow as a normal child. During a Kanshu hunt, he meets Tougo Kazama, who is being chased by Takao for his dormant core. Takao quickly slashed Riku's tendons so he can't hold his sword and tells him to keep Neene with him at all times. Takao then leaves, leaving Tougo unharmed. During their beach trip he finds a ferry that caused Lost Rebound to his teacher and Rena. Yui also informs him that she knew about Neene and his identity as "Suraga". Fearing that Yui will discover the truth and that F.L.A.G. will question her and subsequently find out about Neene, Riku deceives Yui by saying that he and Takao are actually battling aliens. They spend one day doing 'scouting' activities, and then they part ways, with Yui telling Riku that he can always ask her for help. Riku, believing that he has successfully controlled the situation, returns to school happy -- only to realize that no one remembers Yui anymore. After Komaki Misaka experiences a Lost Rebound, and Riku realizes that Yui ,Komaki's best friend, has been killed by Kanshu. Refusing to believe it, he runs to search for her. While searching for Yui, he is taken in by F.L.A.G and questioned about Neene; but she breaks him out and he kidnaps the chairwoman. Hiding in the abandoned hospital, he eventually learns that Yui has met Takao. The Source of Infection appears and reveals his true name and face, Karasawa Shirou. Takao comes and tries to kill Shirou, who summons Kamogari to face Takao while he takes Neene and Riku. Riku breaks free and prepares himself to fight Shirou. However, Shiro tells him that Takao killed Yui. He then takes Neene and leaves. Takao takes him to his resting place and the pair decides to kill Shirou and reclaim Neene. They head to the Rubble Tower. There, he saves Rena from a Kamogari and fights his way to Shirou, who has awakened Ende. After Shirou's body is destroyed by Tougo, Ende goes on a rampage and Neene goes off to fight her, having realized that Riku's feelings are for Amane, not her. Riku wants to apologize but never gets the chance, as Ende's final attack seemingly kills Neene and takes him and Rena into the memories of Hatsumi Island that have been absorbed into the Embryo. The End of Lies For months, Riku is trapped inside the memories of Hatsumi Island, stored by Coffin Princess Julie, who resides in his Jinki core. He witnessed Shirou's fall into madness, and slowly begins to realize that he and Shirou are the same. The impact of this realization nearly plunges him into the depths of the memories, where he would fade away. However, seeing Rena being dragged down changes his mind. He goes to save her, taking her hand. They appear together inside a cocoon at the remains of the rubble tower, three months after the battle. He tells the others about what they saw. After the story, it is determined that he and Rena are to be sent to the reserve department, effectively dismissing them from active service for the trouble they caused (and also because his Jinki's power is fading). After returning home where Shizuru slaps him hard enough to bruise his face, and comforting Rena about her memories, he fights Joe in a retirement match where the winning condition is to land one hit on his face. After coming to terms with what he is fighting for, he lands a hit and passes out. Reserves Department After returning to school, he tries to explain the truth to his friends, in keeping to the promise that he wouldn't tell lies anymore, but his words lack passion and no one believes them. Joe and Clara escort him and Rena into the Reserves department, where they explain their own circumstances. Rena also tells him more on her past as a sacrifice to the Ootori's Cocoon, and the Kamogari's true identities. While working with the Reserves Department, he discovers the existence of the Uros. Appearance Riku is average in height with black hair and mostly seen in his school uniform. When he was a child he had the same hairstyle as now, but cut it in middle school. He grew it out after Amane disappeared. When in Kensei, he gains white hair and facial markings as remains from his Kanshu transformation. Personality Riku is someone who doesn't trust or rely on others, constantly hiding his true intentions and thoughts behind a mask that he puts on in front of others. He originally lied to gain attention as a child and then told more lies to cover up those lies. He is an expert liar and capable of hiding his emotions, making it hard to tell except for a small habit of licking his lips whenever he lies. He did not trust F.L.A.G and would not hesitate to lie to them; not without some regret, since they are Youhei's comrades. However, he believed that Neene was their target and if F.L.A.G. discovers her they would take her away. This attitude changed after the events of Hatsumi Island Flashback. Regardless, he will not tolerate someone insulting or mocking a friend of his, which led to his fight with the The Source of Infection and his fight after Amane's death. After witnessing Karasawa Shirou's descent into madness over losing his most important person, he realized that they were the same and it drove him into despair. Relationships * 'Amane Sasamori/Amami:' ''Former Love interest, Step-sister, Master At first Riku was in love with Amane. To him having her near him was all it took to make him happy. When Riku got the text from Amane telling him to come to the hospital and find her, he went there without heistation to try to see her again. In the later story, it is known that Riku is Amane's master, as she has become a Kyuuki (Coffin Princess), sharing her personality with Neene. * Shizuru Sasamori/Amami: Step-mother * Neene: Coffin Princess, Daughter, reincarnation of Amane. Riku found Neene in the hospital where Amane told him to find her at. He found Neene in a form of cocoon. * Arisugawa Rena: Accomplice, Partner. ''Replacing Youhei, Riku became Rena's partner. He seems to place a deep concern regarding Rena, although it is still questionable if Riku has a love for Rena or not. * 'Karasawa Shirou:' ''Foil, Temporary Advisor. ''After being caught by F.L.A.G. , Riku was advised by source of infection to run away from the F.L.A.G. He told Riku that he is the source of infection of Kanshu. In later story, Riku realized that Shirou and him are the same. * 'Kiritani Nanami: '''Accomplice, Sister-Substitute. ''Riku sees Nanami as a possible love-interest, given that Nanami had a similar personality as Amane-nee. It is later known that Nanami lend him her power after her death. Abilities Expert Liar Riku has been telling lies since childhood and can nearly lie himself out of any situation. The only people he can't fool are Amane, Rena, Clara, and Yui. His lying habit started as he wanted Amane to stay close with him, as he realized that Amane would not leave him alone if he keeps lying. Swordsmanship He's a former Kendo practitioner and skilled with a blade, although not as skilled as Takao or Amane. Eventually, at the end of the series, Riku is able to keep up on par with the levels of Takao. Jinki He's inherited his Jinki from Yohei, however, the blade is far longer than Yohei's and has a trigger grip that allows him to activate a chainsaw function. The blade can also return to him after being thrown. His Jinki's power has started to run low from constant use. His secondary Jinki core allows him to power up his attacks, as well help healing others Jinki cores or lending his power to other Jinki users. This ability was inherited from Nanami when Riku stole back Nanami's Jinki core from Suou, the black Kanshu. Inherent abilities He inherits a large amount of speed and power when in Kensei mode due to the failed Kanshu transformation. His speed and power are almost on par with Takao's, but it does not increase the strength of his sword or C.A.G.E., nor his actual fighting abilities. Category:Characters Category:Jinki User